Quitters Never Win
by Unicorn
Summary: Scully and Mulder call upon a girl to help them with a file involving a man who is killing citizens. But what makes this girl so special and why can't Mulder and Scully finish the file on their own?


Summary: Scully and Mulder call upon a girl to help them on a case about a man who is killing citizens. But what makes the girl so special and why can't Scully and Mulder close the case by themselves? 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Files, or any other copyrighted material in this fic. Don't sue me, I don't have the money.

****

Chapter 1- Allison

Allison, a junior at Harvard University, walked into her room, shutting the door behind her, and placed her backpack on her desk. She turned and walked over to her stereo, picking out Enya's "A Day Without Rain" on the way. She stuck the CD in the stereo and pressed play. She had just turned around to go back to her desk when she ran into someone. She shrieked.

"Sorry," The man said, stepping back. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well, you did," Allison replied, looking up at the man. Her jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Dude, you're David Duchovny!"

"No, I'm not," The man replied.

"Then you must be impersonating him," She reasoned.

"I'm not impersonating anyone," The man replied. "My name is Agent Mulder, I'm with the FBI."

Allison snickered. "Oh, well of course you're not impersonating David," She said. "You're impersonating Fox!" She laughed again.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" She said, smiling.

"How'd you know my name?" He repeated, more forcefully.

"Well, there is that show on TV," She replied. "You know, the 'X-Files.' You and Scully are the stars."

"The X-Files isn't a television show," He said. "It's a department of the FBI."

"Ya, sure," She replied. "So, 'Agent Mulder', what do you need and how'd you get in my room? I could have sworn I locked the door behind me."

"I expected you would know how I let myself in and I need you," He replied.

"What for?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at both responses.

"You're the only one Scully and I could find with such strong powers," He replied.

"Hey, I think you've got the wrong girl. I'm as weak as a lamb," Allison said.

"Not physical strength," Mulder corrected. "Telekinetic strength."

"Telekinetic?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Magic," He replied. "You're a sorceress."

"Not to my knowledge," She replied, brushing past him.

He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "You know more about sorcery than anyone else Scully and I could find."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She insisted, trying to break from his grip, but he held.

"I think you do," He replied, glaring at her. He held her gaze for a long time until she finally turned away.

"Okay, so I am a sorceress, why do you care?" She asked.

"We need you," He replied. "In my world an evil sorcerer is killing people with his power. The only way to stop him is to use powerful magic against him. That's where you come in."

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Well, I can't guarantee much," He began. "You'll have your own apartment with meals compliments of the Bureau. Plus, you'll get to save the world."

"Your world," She corrected.

"A world," He concluded. "So, will you come or not?"

She thought about it for awhile then answered, "Yes, but I have to pack my bags first."

"Good, go ahead and pack," He replied. "You'll be gone for a week or two."

She packed her bags and wrote her roommate a note stating she'd be gone for an unexplainable reason for a few weeks. She left the note on her bed and asked Mulder, "So, how do we get out of here?"

"The same way I came," He replied, motioning for her to come to him. He looked up and said, "Scully, we're ready."

A strange feeling came over Allison as her surroundings flew by her. _Should have known_, She thought to herself. _ A teleportation spell._ When her world stopped moving she found herself facing Scully and two kneeling mages in an apartment room.

As the mages got up, bowed to Scully and Mulder, and left Scully said, "Thank you gentlemen." She stood and approached Allison. "Hello," She said. "I'm-"

"Agent Dana Scully of the FBI's X-Files," Allison interrupted. "I know."

Scully gave her a strange, confused look and Mulder explained, "Apparently, there's a whole show about us in her world." Scully raised her eyebrows and half-smiled.

"So, where exactly am I?" Allison asked.

"This is your apartment," Mulder replied.

"You'll stay here for the time that you're on the case," Scully added on then paused. "You do know what the case is, don't you?"

"Well, I know there's an evil guy killing lots of people for fun who only dies by using powerful magic on him. I kill the killer," Allison replied. 

"In a nutshell, yes. But there's more to it than that," Scully said, sitting down. Mulder and Allison joined her. The Agents sat together on a couch while Allison sat alone in a chair.

"Like what?" Allison asked. "It sound pretty cut and dried to me."

"Eli Cigam, the name of our 'evil guy,' is extremely powerful," Scully began. "You can't get into his house without his consent and he always has his shield up and guards accompanying him when he's outside of his mansion. You can' just go up to him and tell him he's under arrest. So, what we need is someone undercover; someone who could make a connection with him then strike when the time is right. We feel that someone is you."

"What kind of 'connection' are we talking about?" Allison asked.

"A close one," Mulder replied. "Close enough that Eli feels he has no reason to distrust you. You should do what he says, no matter what. If he tells you to hurt someone, hurt them. If he tells you to use your magic, use it. Even if it comes to killing, do what he wants you to. Do what he does, like what he likes, tell him what he wants to hear. Do you understand?"

"Yes," She replied.

"You're putting yourself at risk by taking this case," Scully added on. "Also understand that if we feel you are taking Eli's side more than ours, we can and will do whatever is takes to make sure you don't ruin the case. Dou you understand?"

"Ya," Allison replied, a little less enthusiastically.

"Well then, welcome to the X-Files," Mulder said, getting up. Scully and Allison did the same.

"So, what do I do now?" Allison asked.

"There's a party one of Eli's old friends is having at 7:00 tonight. We expect Eli to be there. That's you chance to get acquainted with him," Scully explained.

"But I don't even know what Eli looks like!" Allison protested.

Scully dug into her bag and supplied a manila folder with a load of papers inside. She put it one the coffee table between the chair and couch they had been sitting in and said, "That will tell you everything you need to know."

"A taxi will pick you up in the front of the building at 6:45. You should be ready to go in appropriate attire at that time," Mulder said.

"You mean in formal wear?" Allison asked.

"Yes, why?" Mulder said.

"Well, I didn't bring a dress or skirt. I didn't think I'd need them," She explained.

Scully and Mulder exchanged glances and Scully said, "Come on, I'll take you shopping." Allison smiled and they left the room.

****

Chapter 2- The Party

Scully dropped Allison off in front of the apartment building with her keys to her room, her new dress, and new shoes. Allison hurried up to her room knowing she only had an hour to prepare for the party. She rode the elevator the third floor and jogged down the second hall on the right until she came to room 218 C. She unlocked the door and let herself in. 

After laying her dress and shoes on her bed she took a quick shower. When she was done she put on her dress. It was a full length, sleeveless, ivory frock that had slits starting at the bottom and ending just below her hips. It had an open back that came to a point at the small of her back. For straps it had two thick, golden strings that criss-crossed over her nape and connected with the front of her dress under her arms. It came with a sheer, ivory shawl. 

She looked over at her clock after admiring her dress. "6:15!" She squealed and threw herself into the chair in front of her vanity. She quickly put on her makeup and dried then styled her hair into a fancy mini-bun on top of her head. She made sure that she looked all right then plopped herself into a chair with the folder of information on Eli. She read until exactly 6:43, giving her two minutes to put on her shoes and catch her ride downstairs. Her timing was perfect; just as she came outside her taxi pulled up. She climbed in and read all the way there. 

As soon as Allison arrived she found Agents Scully and Mulder. Mulder was wearing a nice suit while Scully wore a burgundy gown. Allison approached the Agents and gave Scully the folder. "I need you to hang onto this for me," Allison told her. Scully tucked it in her bag. "So, is he here yet?" Allison asked.

"No, but he should arrive soon," Mulder responded.

"Okay, thanks," Allison replied, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Scully said, calling Allison back. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"'Initiate conversation' is all the packet said," She replied. "But other than that, no."

"Take it as far as he wants to go," Scully said. "Don't force him into anything."

"Okay, 'as far as he wants to go,'" She repeated. "I'll remember that."

"Are you okay with all this?" Scully asked. "You look kind of shaky." 

"I think I can handle it," Allison replied.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Mulder said, looking over her shoulder. "He's here."

"Okay, how do I look?" Allison asked.

"Fine," Mulder replied, spinning her away from them. "Now go get him, Tiger!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Allison said, walking off. She waited until 7:15, when almost everyone had arrived, to make her move. She walked out onto the balcony where Eli was and leaned against the railing about ten feet way from him. She noted a buff man about six feet away on either side of Eli and two more by the doors leading to the balcony.

"Well, hello there," Eli said, sliding over next to her. "I don't believe I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Allison," She replied. "My name is Allison."

"Nice to meet you," He said. "My name is Eli." The band started playing a fast waltz and Eli held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and replied, smiling, "Yes, you may." They spun around in figure eights to the happy music. When the song was done, be bowed to her and she curtsied back. They walked over to the railing and caught their breath.

"So, Allison, do you believe in magic?" Eli asked.

"Yes, I do," She replied.

"Have you ever used magic?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied with a glint in her eye.

"I knew it!" Eli exclaimed. "From the moment you set foot on this balcony I could feel your power!"

"Well, thank you," She said. "That's quite a compliment coming from a sorcerer like you."

"You know I'm a sorcerer?" He asked, quizzically.

"I'm not stupid," She replied, smiling. "I know who you are."

He smiled at her for a long time. She kept her thoughts clean knowing he was trying to read her mind. She tried to read his but, just a Scully had said, his shield was up. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Eli finally asked.

"And go where?" Allison asked.

"To my place," He replied.

"All right," She said.

Eli wrapped his arms around Allison's waist and whispered, "Vlieg ek na my huis." Allison's surroundings rushed by her and when they stopped she was in Eli's living room.

"This is beautiful!" She said, admiring his house.

"Thank you," He replied, then motioned to a deep red couch. "Please, have a seat." They sat down together,

A maid in a burgundy habit shuffled into the room. "May I get you and the lady anything?" She asked meekly.

Eli turned to Allison. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Ya, I am," She replied.

"How does steak sound?" He asked.

"Great," She replied.

"All right, two filet mignons, please," He told the maid. She bowed and left. A few minutes passed and a bell rung. "Well, lets go eat," Eli said, leading her to the dining room.

They feasted on steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, buttery rolls, and apple cobbler. For dessert they had warm chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. Feeling quite stuffed; they walked back to the living room and fell onto the couch.

"Now, I have a question for you. Do you promise to answer me honestly?" He asked Allison.

"Yes," She replied, hoping for the best.

"I saw you talking with Agents Scully an Mulder at the party. I know for a fact that they want me dead so my question is: what business do you have with them?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "I am not of this world but even where I come from, I knew about you. I truly admire what you've done. When Scully and Mulder contacted me about a case involving the arrest and/or assassination of you I gladly took it. Not because I wanted to see you behind bars or dead but because I wanted to meet you, see what you're like. And let me tell you, I am impressed. I expected you to be very arrogant but you really quite kind. So, in taking the case they gave me I'm really doing just the opposite of what they want. I'd like to protect you from them and I think I can stay one step ahead if I stay on the case. Please, let me do that," She replied.

Eli sat silent for a few seconds until he said, "Wow. That was not the answer I was expecting." Allison smiled and blushed. "I think your plan is a great idea," Eli concluded. "I'd be very grateful if you followed through with it."

"Oh, I'd be glad to do whatever it takes to help you," She replied.

"But the Agents," Eli remembered. "Are you sure they wouldn't figure it out?"

"I don't think they'll see it coming," She responded, grinning. "Speaking of them, I think I better get going," she said, getting up.

Eli got up too and protested, "No, stay with me."

"I think it's in our best…" She began, her words slowing down as she spoke. A strange, sleep-like feeling came over Allison as she lost herself in Eli's eyes.

****

Chapter 3- The Morning After

The next morning Allison found herself with hardly any clothes in Eli's bed. She rolled over and saw a vacant pillow; Eli wasn't there. She sighed heavily and tried to remember what had happened the night before, but couldn't. The last thing she remembered was telling Eli she should leave.

She rolled out of the bed and found a set of clothes at the foot of the bed. She put them on and read the note that came with them. It read: _Allison- these are for you, I hope you like them. I'd like to see you again. How does tomorrow at 3:00 sound? I'm looking forward to seeing you there! Love, Eli._ She crumpled the note, stuck it in her pocket, and left the room.

Allison looked down the hall to her right; it was empty. She turned and looked to her left; a maid was walking down the hall. "Excuse me," Allison called, sprinting towards the maid. The maid turned around. "Do you know where Eli is?" Allison asked.

"He's left for the day, Miss," The maid replied.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No, Miss," She responded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Allison replied, sharply. "I just need to speak with Eli."

"Well, he's left for the day, Miss," The maid said.

"Ya, so I've heard," Allison replied, walking away. "Thanks anyway." She walked back to Eli's room. She closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor. Not knowing what else to do, she whispered, "Vlieg ek na my huis." She flew to her apartment and landed on her bed. She looked at her answering machine; it had five messages. They were all left by Scully. 

The first one said, "Allison, this is Scully. It's 11:50; the party just let out. Mulder and I couldn't find you anywhere. Please call us when you get this message."

The other messages were pretty much the same as the first except for the last one. It said, "Allison, it's Scully again. It's 10:00 in the morning and we still haven't heard from you."

"Still not there?" She heard Mulder say in the background.

"No, she's not there," Scully replied.

"That's it, we're going over there," Mulder said, then the phone hung up. Allison looked at the clock; it was 10:10, they'd be there soon. But she didn't want them to be there soon; she wanted to be left alone. She brought her legs up to her chest and put her head on her knees. She couldn't believe what happened, she didn't want to believe it. 

A door opened and she heard Mulder say, "Allison? Are you here?" A few seconds passed until her door opened. "Oh, Allison. There you are. Thank God you're alright!" Scully said, rushing over to Allison and kneeling next to her bed. Allison didn't look up.

"She's not looking 'alright' to me, Scully," Mulder said, coming in after her.

"Allison?" Scully asked, touching the top of Allison's head, she didn't move. "Allison, what happened?" She stayed silent and motionless.

"Allison, we want to help you," Mulder began, sitting on the bed next to her. "But we can't unless you tell us what happened." Allison didn't say anything. Finally, Mulder gently took her head in his hands and made her face them.

"What happened?" Scully asked.

"I don't know," Allison replied.

"What do you mean you 'don't know?'" Mulder questioned.

"I don't remember what happened," She said.

"So, you're upset because you don't remember what happened?" Scully asked.

"How does that work?" Mulder added on.

"Mulder, if you woke up half-naked in someone else's bed, what are you going to think happened the night before?" Allison said.

"Oh," Mulder said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you remember what happened?" Scully asked gently.

"He put me under some kind of spell," Allison explained.

"So, what do you remember?" Mulder asked.

"He took me to his house from the party. We had a big supper then talked for awhile," Allison began.

"About what?" Scully asked.

"About why I was with you guys at the party," Allison replied. "I told him I took a case with you guys about him because I really wanted to protect him. He believed me and he wants me to stay with the case and help him. After that I told him I should leave. That's the last thing I remember." 

Scully and Mulder fell silent. "Well, we have a meeting with Skinner at 11:00. You should start to get ready," Mulder said. Allison sighed and nodded. She showered, changed her clothes, and threw her hair into a ponytail. The Agents lead Allison to their car and drove her to their meeting with Skinner. They entered the building together and had seat in front of his desk.

"So, you must be Allison," Skinner said. "Scully and Mulder tell me you're a sorceress." 

"Yes Sir," Allison replied.

"Prove it," He said. Allison smiled as Skinner's glasses flew off his face and onto Mulder's. Suddenly, everything on Skinner's desk began to float, as did the Agents and Skinner. "Okay, I believe you," Skinner said, uneasily as everything returned to its proper place. "So, what have you done so far with this case?"

"Scully and Mulder took me to a party where I met Eli," Allison began. "He took me to his house and we had dinner. Afterward, we talked and I told him what he wanted to hear about the case and he's in favor of me sticking with it."

"Well, that's great," Skinner said, semi-enthusiastically. "Then what happened?"

"Then we," She paused. "I spent the night with him."

There was a brief period of silence before Skinner said, "Well, sounds like you're off to a great start. May I have a word with Scully and Mulder?" Allison nodded and left. She found a water fountain and drank thirstily. Suddenly, she felt hands creep around her waist. She jumped.

"Ssssh," Eli said, quietly in her ear.

"Eli?" Allison asked, turning around. She gave him her happy, flirtatious face.

"Ya, it's me," He replied.

"You know you shouldn't be here!" She said.

"I know," He replied. "I wanted to see you again. And I also wanted to apologize for not being there this morning."

"That's okay," She said. "I forgive you."

"You make this so easy," He said, putting her hair behind her ear for her. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course," She responded as a door opened behind her. She turned and saw Mulder and Scully leaving Skinner's office.

"Allison, let's go," Mulder said. She turned back around but Eli was gone.

"Coming," She said, running after them.

****

Chapter 4- At Eli's

Allison left her apartment the next afternoon and went to Eli's. She left a note on her table for the Agents. It said, _Scully and Mulder, I've gone to Eli's for the day. I will speak to you about what we did tomorrow. Meet me at the Denny's on 12th and Main at 8:00am. See you then, Allison._

When she arrived at Eli's mansion, he had little snack sandwiches and lemonade ready for her outside on his huge porch. They ate together and chatted. Allison found that, had Eli not been a killer, they would have been great friends.

After they ate, Eli invited Allison to swim in his pool. She happily accepted the invitation and dived in with a swimsuit provided by Eli. They swam until the sun began to set, at which time they went inside and took showers.

Afterward, they ate a quick dinner and talked about what their plans should be. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Eli asked.

"We could go out," Allison replied.

"And do what?" Eli asked.

"I don't know," She responded. "You tell me."

"We could go blow up a building full of people," He said.

Allison froze. "You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"No, I'm not," Eli replied. "I do it on occasion, it's fun."

Allison didn't know what to say. The Agents told her to do what he wanted to do and kill a person if he told her to. But Eli was talking about a whole building full of people, not just one. "Why don't we just kill a few people?" Allison suggested.

"Why?" Eli asked, confused.

Allison tried to think like a criminal. "Well, if you blow up a building, you kill people," She began. "But if you personally kill a guy, you get more fun out of it."

Eli fell silent and thought about it. "Alright," He agreed. "It's not really my style, but I'm willing to try something new. Lets go." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Vlieg ek na my **_club_**." They arrived at a club with loud music and a colorful dance floor. "This is my favorite club," Eli yelled over the music. "Now, go lure us some guys to kill." Allison looked at him oddly. "What? You don't think you can do it?" He asked. "Come on, with a face that pretty and a body like yours, what guy wouldn't want you?"

She smiled and left. She found two lonely single men and lead them to the back of the building where Eli was waiting. He telepathically threw the men against the side of the building and said, "Let's begin." From that point on, Allison did exactly what Eli did. Once both men had died, Eli and Allison left, Allison to her apartment and Eli to his mansion.

Allison curled up in her bed when she got home and slept restlessly. She awoke the next morning, showered, and caught a taxi to take her to the Denny's. She would have teleported herself there but she was tired from the night before and suddenly appearing out of no where usually freaks people out.

When she arrived, Mulder and Scully were already there. She joined them and ordered the Grand Slam.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Mulder asked, after the waitress left.

"Oh, it was fine," Allison replied, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"What did you do?" Scully questioned.

"We ate, we chatted, we swam, we went out," Allison responded.

"Where'd you go?" Mulder asked.

"To his favorite club," She answered.

"So you danced all night?" Scully verified. 

"No," Allison said.

"Then what did you do?" Mulder asked.

"We killed two men," Allison replied, as if it had no meaning.

Scully and Mulder froze. "You did what?" Scully asked in disbelief. 

"We killed a couple of guys," She repeated.

"Why?" Mulder questioned.

"Because he wanted to," Allison explained. "At first he wanted to blow up an entire building of people, but I convinced him killing a few was better than killing many." Scully and Mulder didn't move. Allison saw that they disapproved of what she had done and her eyes suddenly became very clear. "You told me to do what he wanted and you said to kill if he said to. I was just doing what I was told," Allison reasoned.

"We realize that," Scully said. "But Skinner's not gonna like this."

"What was I supposed to do?" Allison asked, getting defensive.

"You did what you had to," Mulder replied, getting up. "I'm sorry, I've lost my appetite." Then he left, Scully followed.

"So what do I do now?" Allison asked, getting up too.

"Stay in contact with him," Scully replied. "This should be over soon." They got into their car and they drove Allison home.

"I don't trust her," Mulder told Scully as they drove away from Allison's apartment building.

"Mulder," Scully began.

"Did you see the way she acted?" Mulder said. "She told us she killed a man and didn't even flinch. She said it like she didn't care that she had taken a life."

"Mulder, she's probably not really herself right now," Scully reasoned.

"What if the story she told us, the one that she told Eli about why she took the case, what if it's true?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, you're overreacting," Scully comforted.

"I think we should go over there," Mulder said.

"Where?" Scully asked.

"To Eli's, when Allison is over there," Mulder answered.

"Why would we do that?" Scully questioned.

"To see what she does over there. See what she's like around him," Mulder said.

"That wouldn't prove anything," Scully reasoned. "She's playing a role when she's over there. Of course she's gonna act like she loves him."

"But what if she's playing a role when she's around us? What if she's playing us, not him?" Mulder asked.

"You're overreacting, Mulder," Scully said.

"I don't think so," Mulder replied. "I'm following her next time she goes, whether you go with me or not."

Scully sighed and agreed to go.

****

Chapter 5- Uncovering the Undercover

Mulder called Allison and asked her when she was seeing Eli again. She replied that she was seeing him the next day around noon. The Agents waited around the rest of the day, thinking about what exactly they were going to do.

When the next day came, the Agents got in their car with two mages they hired and drove to Eli's at 12:00. By the time they got there, it was 12:30. They got out of their car at a large iron gate guarded by one of Eli's men.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked as they approached.

"We'd like to see Eli Cigam," Mulder replied.

"I'll have to see your pass," The guard said.

"Can't you just let us in?" Scully asked as the two mages positioned themselves on either side of the guard. They started reciting a spell in unison.

The guard glanced uneasily at the mages and said, "No, you're not allowed in without a pass."

Mulder advanced on the guard and elbowed him in the nose. The guard glowed blue as soon as Mulder made contact. The guard was disoriented but not injured. Mulder slipped his hand into the guard's pocket during his brief daze and stole his pass. "Then you wouldn't mind if I used yours, would ya?" He said, backing up. There was a flash of light then the guard fell to the ground silently and died. One mage donned the guard's clothes and took the place of the guard; the other mage hid the body.

Scully and Mulder used the pass to enter the gates then entered Eli's house. They slinked through the mansion, guns out and ready to use, avoiding maids and servants at all costs. 

Meanwhile, in the living room Eli and Allison sat together. "Would you like anything?" Eli asked her.

"Sure, I'm kinda thirsty," She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Surprise me," She said.

Eli got up and went to the kitchen. Allison was sitting alone on the couch when she heard a gunshot and a man scream. She jumped off the couch and into the kitchen where she found Eli pointing a gun a Mulder who was on the floor, holding his shoulder. Scully tried her best to help him.

"Give me back my gun," Mulder said, trying to sit up.

Allison ran over to Eli and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He slowly brought his hand and the gun down to his side. Allison grabbed the gun and threw back to Mulder. "I suggest you get out of here now," She said. Scully helped Mulder to his feet. Allison sighed and opened her hand to them. "Vlieg hulle na sy huis." They disappeared. "You shouldn't over reacted like that when I'm not here with you," Allison said. "And besides, if you were going to overreact, you should gone all out and killed him."

Eli smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love your sense of humor," He said as they walked back to the living room. Allison left later that afternoon.

Agent Mulder laid in his hospital bed, looking at his gun, which sat on a table next to him. One shot was missing from it, that shot had gone into him. The doctor said he'd be fine. They had gotten the bullet out and it hadn't struck any vitals. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," He said.

Allison entered the room and sat down in a chair next to him. "Hi," She said, quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"You're not the one who shot me," He replied.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"Well, it hurts," He replied.

Allison froze suddenly and her eyes clouded over. She got up and said, "What if I told you I don't care how bad it hurts? What if I told you I supported what Eli did? What if I told you the only thing I don't support is that Eli didn't kill you when he had the chance? And what if I told you I'm here to finish the job?"

"I'd say you were lying," Mulder said.

His gun flew off the table and into Allison's hand. She cocked the gun and pointed it at Mulder. "Still think I'm lying?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied. "You're not yourself."

"Always the smart one," Allison said. "How'd you know? What was your first clue?" She asked, sardonically.

Suddenly, Scully entered the room. Her jaw dropped and she drew her gun as she said, "Allison, put the gun down or I will shoot you."

Allison's eye fluttered and became clear again. She looked uneasily from Mulder's less than relaxed face and Scully's gun pointed at her. Then she realized she was pointing a gun at Mulder. She dropped the gun and ran out of the room, Scully followed her. Allison ran around a corner but when Scully rounded the same corner Allison wasn't there. She had vanished. Scully returned to the room.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Finishing the job," He replied.

"So you were right?" Scully asked. "Allison's been playing us?"

"No, I wasn't right at all," Mulder said.

"But she was about to kill you," Scully reasoned.

"Her hand was holding the gun, Scully, not her mind," He said.

"I don't understand," Scully complained.

"She was possessed," Mulder explained.

"That's impossible," Scully said. "No body can control another person's mind."

"You're wrong, Scully," Mulder said.

"I don't care," She replied. "I'm reporting everything to Skinner."

Allison walked into Skinner's office the next day. She had been called the night before concerning a "serious matter that needed discussing." She sat down in front of his desk and said, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes," He replied. "Scully informed me of what you and Eli did two nights ago and about the incident at the hospital yesterday. Needless to say, I'm not very happy about either of these events."

"Yes Sir," She said. "And about the first event, I'm sure Agent Scully told you I was just doing my job."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I first took this case Agents Scully and Mulder told me to kill a person if Eli told me to. And I actually saved lives two nights ago," Allison explained. "He wanted to blow up a building of people but I-"

"That's not the point, Allison," Skinner interrupted. "Both Scully and Mulder have mentioned that you have become untrustworthy." 

"What?" Allison blurted out.

Skinner glared at her and continued, "So, on grounds that you may be a danger to this case and the Agents working it, I am suspending you until further notice."

"But, Sir," She protested. "I am not endangering this case, I am your last and only link to it."

"You are suspended because you are not performing well enough," Skinner said.

"Are you calling me weak, Sir?" Allison asked, getting flustered. 

Skinner replied, "Allison, you are the weakest link. Goodbye." 

****

Chapter 6- Come Back to Me

Eight days passed and Allison did nothing. She sat around her apartment, watched TV, and refused to answer the phone. She was not to talk to or see Eli until further notice. She also refused to talk to either of the Agents because Skinner told her about their feelings toward he. So, she remained secluded in her room without contact to anyone.

There was a knock at her door as she sat watching the news in the afternoon of the eighth day. "Go away," She said.

"Allison, it's me," Mulder replied.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers," Allison said.

There was a pause a Mulder thought that over. "Allison, please, just let me in," He said.

She telepathically unlocked her door. "It's open," She said. The door opened, Mulder let himself in and shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk," Mulder said.

"Ssssh," Allison said, watching the TV intently. The news lady said, "Today, a building downtown was blown up. Everyone in the building died in the explosion and a cause has yet to be found. But, on the building next door to the ruins, the words, 'Come back to me, Allison' were written in large red letters. The police are looking into this and we'll keep you up to date." Allison didn't move, she just stared, wide-eyed at the TV.

"That's what I came about," Mulder said. "Skinner told Scully and I about it this morning. I, for one, want you back on this case."

"What do you mean, 'I, for one,'" She asked.

"Well, Scully's not very confident about your loyalty and Skinner hasn't liked you from the start," Mulder began. Allison shot a look at him. "Sorry, but the whole sorceress thing freaked him out. Anyway, I convinced him to put you back on the case. But he's only giving you three days to finish the job. So, will you come back?"

Allison didn't answer for a long time. She finally said, "Ya, I will."

"Good, I knew you would," Mulder said. "It's up to you to make the plans now but we'll help you if you need it."

Allison nodded as Mulder got up. "Mulder," She asked as he was leaving. "Give me your gun."

"What?" Mulder asked, surprised by her request. "Why?"

"You said I make the plans now," Allison replied. "And that you'd help me. Well, my plan requires a bullet from your gun."

"Why?" He asked. 

"If I told you now you'd never let me go through with it," She replied.

Mulder emptied his gun. "You can have a cartridge but I'm keeping my gun."

Allison caught the cartridge when Mulder threw it to her. "You FBI agents," Allison said. "Your gun is like a little security blanket."

Mulder disregarded the remark and put his gun away. "So, when are you going to tell Scully and I about this plan of yours?"

"Tonight," She replied. "After I see Eli. I'm going to his house now. Close the door behind you when you leave." She sat the cartridge on the table and said, "Vlieg ek na syne huis." And disappeared.

"I wish I could do that," Mulder said, leaving her apartment and closing the door.

Allison was greeted with a big hug and kiss when she arrived at Eli's. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Those Agents wouldn't let me get near you," Allison replied. "Their boss suspended me from the case. But I finally decided to just screw them and come over here, so I can't stay long. I just had to see you."

"I've wanted to see you for a long time, too," He replied.

"Lets go inside," Allison suggested.

"Alright," Eli replied, and led her into his house. 

They talked for a while then Allison asked, "Eli, do you have any spell books?"

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"Well, I'm working on a way to get back at the Agents and I need a certain spell. I was wondering if you had it," She explained.

"You can look through my library if you like," He said.

"That would be great," She replied as Eli led her to his library. After a few minutes of looking she found her book. "Can I borrow this?" She asked.

"Sure," He replied.

"Thank you," She said and teleported the book to her apartment. 

"Do you want to go out and kill some guys?" Eli asked.

"Sure," She replied. "Sounds like fun."

So they went out together on the town and found two guys to kill. Before they started, one man defended himself with a knife. Allison stole it and informed about why he shouldn't threaten people with knives: they might threaten back. As Allison was talking she swung her knife around for emphasis. Then, on accident, she lost control of the knife and it flew out of her hand, slashing Eli across the arm. 

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry," She said. She held his arm in her hand and magically healed it. During that time both men escaped. "I'm sorry," Allison said again. "That was an accident."

"Lets just go home," Eli replied. "I don't feel like having fun anymore." 

They went back to Eli's but soon after they arrived Allison said, "Hey, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow around 12:00. We can be together then." 

"Okay," He replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Allison smiled and teleported herself home. When she arrived she sat down and called the Agents. She told them to meet her at her apartment in about 2 hours. After that Allison began working on her plan. She took a bullet from the cartridge Mulder had given her and placed it in front of her. She opened the book she borrowed from Eli and began reciting a spell.

****

Chapter 7- The Plan

Two hours later Scully and Mulder knocked on Allison's door. "Come in," She called, and they did. "Please have a seat," Allison said, jogging to her room. She came back out with Mulder's cartridge. "Here, put this back in your gun." 

Mulder did and asked, "What did you do to it?"

"I put a spell on it," She explained. "Now let me give you some information about magic. Strong sorcerers, such as Eli and myself, have the power to leave our body and go into someone or something else. Most sorcerers, however, choose not to use this ability because it requires a lot of power. It is used only in the most dire of circumstances. What I did to the first bullet in your cartridge has to do with that power. I altered the makeup of that bullet so, when a sorcerer enters it he cannot get out." Allison continued explaining her plan to the Agents. "Do you understand?" She asked at the end.

"But what about you?" Scully asked. 

She replied, "If we have at least three of the mages you guys have been using I'll have a chance. Mages can combine their powers and together be the same strength as a strong sorcerer."

"Are you sure about this?" Mulder asked.

"No, not really, but I think we can pull it off," Allison replied. "So, be here around 11:45, in case he's early, okay?"

"Alright," Scully said, getting up and leaving. Mulder did the same.

"I sure hope this works," Allison said to herself after they left. "I don't want to think about what could happen if it doesn't."

The next morning Scully and Mulder arrived at exactly 11:45 together. "Now remember," Allison reminded Mulder. "We're arguing about why I went to Eli's yesterday and that's when you do your thing."

"I'm sorry about this," Mulder apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Allison replied. "Just be accurate." 

They all sat down in the living room and waited for Eli to arrive. When he did Mulder said, as if in the middle of an argument, "Now why is _he_ here, Allison? I thought you understood!"

"I invited him over," Allison yelled back. "Is it so hard to understand I'm not with you?"

"I'm tired of this," Mulder began, standing up and drawing his gun. "And I'm tired of you." Then he shot her in the stomach. Eli got mad and telepathically threw the gun out of Mulder's hand. He punched him in the nose and kneed him in the stomach; Mulder fell to the floor. Eli raced over to Allison and Scully picked Mulder up and took him to Allison's room.

"Oh, my God," Eli said, moving Allison to the floor. "I'll kill that bastard for you."

"Help me," Allison whispered. "Get it out of me."

"Okay, okay," Eli repeated. He whispered the words of a spell and a strange string of light came out of him and into her. Allison felt his out-of-body-self move around in her and find the bullet. Then, his presence was gone. She looked up and saw Scully and Mulder watching her with three mages behind them. She tried to talk but couldn't so she made the shape of a gun with her hand and pointed it at Eli's body. Mulder immediately drew his gun and shot Eli in the back of his head. Eli fell on top of her as Allison's eyes fluttered and closed.

The first thing Allison saw when she woke up again was Scully peering over her. "Mulder, she's awake," Scully said. Then Mulder was looking down at her too. 

"Did it work?" Allison asked, weakly.

The Agents smiled and Mulder replied, "Eli is dead."

Allison smiled then started looking around. "Where am I?" She asked, starting to sit up but shrinking back down in pain.

"In a hospital," Scully replied. "You got out of surgery a few hours ago."

"Surgery?" Allison paused. "It didn't work did it?" She asked. "The mages, they weren't enough, were they?"

"Unfortunately, no, they couldn't help you," Mulder replied. "They tried to remove the bullet but couldn't without touching it. And that, obviously, wasn't an option. So we rushed you here."

"But don't worry," Scully reassured Allison. "You're going to be fine."

"With a lot of rest," A nurse said, coming from behind the Agents and guiding them out of the room. "You're going to be all right and you'll go home soon. You just need to sleep to get better faster." Allison happily obeyed the nurse and snuggled into the covers and fell asleep. 

Allison woke in her apartment room by herself. She painfully sat up in her bed and slightly lifted up her shirt. There was a huge bandage around her stomach. After a moment of thinking about all that had happened she called for the Agents, "Scully, Mulder? Are guys you here?" She heard footsteps and her door opened.

"Hey, you're up," Mulder said, pulling up a chair next to her bed. 

Scully entered the room and sat down on the mattress. "How are you?" She asked.

"I've been better," Allison replied, honestly. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, you have two options," Scully replied. "You can go back home and live your normal life or you can stay here with us, become an Agent and work on the X-Files with Mulder and I. You can quit now and be done or continuing working. The choice is yours."

"Just remember," Mulder said, smiling. "Quitters never win and winners never quit."

"Thanks," Allison said, "I'll take that into consideration." Allison fell silent. "What would I do if I stayed?" She asked.

"Help us on our cases and protect us, yourself, and the rest of this world with your power," Scully replied.

"That's a lot," Allison said, falling silent again. "This could be my life," Allison said to herself. "And it wouldn't be bad, it might actually be kind of fun. But at the same time, it's a big responsibility. I'd like to work with both of you guys on cases but I don't know how good I'd be at this. Maybe the file with Eli was just beginner's luck. And what if the same bad things that happened with Eli's file happen with the next one? What if you guys never really trust me? What if I really can't do this? What if I can?"

"Allison," Mulder interrupted. "You might want to quit while you're ahead."

Allison paused and glanced up at Mulder. She concluded, smiling, "If quitters never win and winners never quit, who came up with 'quit while you're ahead?'" 

__

*Thanks for reading my story! It's my first X-Files fic so I hope you liked it! Please, don't flame me! Only constructive criticism is accepted. I might be persuaded to write a sequel. Thanks again!*

  



End file.
